At present, for a commercially available refrigerator, a door is generally opened from the left side, and also has the function of opening from the right side, but it is necessary for an after-sales engineer to visit to replace a hinge or change the position of the hinge. This method has higher skill requirements for after-sales maintenance personnel and also reduces the use experience of a user.
In view of the above problems, it is necessary to provide a left-right door opening mechanism and a refrigerator.